This invention relates generally to an improved method for constructing a load bearing wall and the wall itself. The invention is especially directed to a wall construction that allows the wall to be poured in place in an economical manner by relatively unskilled labor. While a number of different methods and constructions have in the past been provided for producing a load bearing wall, such constructions have generally required special tools, forms and the use of skilled labor. These constructions have therefore been relatively expensive in comparison to other forms of construction. The instant invention is directed to a method of wall construction and the wall itself which overcomes these limitations.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, a method of constructing a cast load bearing wall and the wall itself are provided. The method produces a wall that is cast in place from concrete. The cast concrete wall includes integral insulation, windowframes, doorframes, and conduits for wiring or piping. The invention utilizes multiple channel tracks at the top and bottom with upright channels placed therebetween. Attached to the upright channels are the door and window frames and the various components contained within the wall. The uprights and upper and lower tracks support a centrally located layer of insulation. After the various components within the wall are in place, forms are set along each side of the wall and the concrete is poured into place. After the concrete hardens, the wall is a finished load-bearing wall.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved method for, and an improved wall construction.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved method for, and an improved wall construction that is economical.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved method for, and an improved wall construction that can be erected utilizing relatively unskilled labor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved method for, and an improved wall construction that can be erected relatively quickly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved method for and an improved wall construction that provides a finished wall after the pouring of the concrete containing the necessary door and window frames, as well as conduits for wiring, piping, and insulation.
Still other objects will become apparent upon a reading of the detailed specifications to follow.